Underneath
by snoipinsagoodjobm8
Summary: whoo boy


Pearl was fascinated by culture.

The Gems were a heavily divided species, the "founding figures" of their society being tyrannical, diabolical, genocidal maniacs obsessed with power. Jasper, being one of the Homeworld Gems, sought the destruction of life, and the conquering of territory, an extravagant example of the barbarism of Homeworld society. The rebellion, a stark difference from their nature, dreamt of harmony between life. Generosity, and kindness, and so on, Pearl being a textbook example of this. Yet…they were of the same kind. Kindred spirits. In the end, they were the same. _They intertwined in the conclusion_ , Pearl surmised.

Jasper whimpered slightly, feeling cold fingertips glide across her curvaceous and muscular physique. Pearl leered as she delicately traced the comfortably warm curvature of Jasper's heavily-built body, running them down her stomach and trailing towards her inner thighs. Jasper strained against her confines, struggling to escape from the ropes that bound her arms behind her, and the ones that tied her legs to the table. She drew a sharp breath as she felt Pearl tease her, tantalizingly rubbing the plush cloth that covered her pelvis.

"P-Pearl… _d-don't…_ " she pleaded, convulsing lightly as she felt Pearl's slim digits brush across her covered entrance. "Please…S… _Stop…_ "

"Stop?" she chuckled lightly. "Stop? After _everything_ you've done? I…I don't think I will." She sternly added.

Her hands ghosted across her torso, feeling around her endowed chest. Her hands slid up Jasper's rugged leisure-wear shirt, caressing her breasts. Jasper gave a harmless thrash as Pearl continued massaging her, her index fingers circling around the orange Gem's nipples. Jasper squeezed her eyes shut, even though they were already shielded from the outside light by the blindfolds, and grit her teeth.

"How does that feel, _huh?_ I bet it feels great, doesn't it? You're a damn freak, _aren't_ you?"

The tawny Gem tried fruitlessly to stay silent as Pearl continued her ministrations, progressing with her petrissage. Her grin widened as she firmly gripped the bottom of her shirt, and slowly pulled it up. Jasper felt cold air invading her upper torso as Pearl stripped her.

The shirt rolled up as it left her body, and Pearl maneuvered the shirt behind Jasper and swiftly pulled it off. Tossing it aside, her grin widened as she examined Jasper's voluptuous form.

"S-so I'm sup-p-posed to be your slave, huh?" Jasper stammered, trying to sound cocky. "H-h-hah, th-that's pretty ironic…"

"Yeah, and you're supposed to be my master. Isn't _that_ ironic?" Pearl retorted venomously, her fingers interlacing with Jasper's. She hefted herself up onto the cold, metal table, and for a moment she swore she felt Jasper pulling her upwards. Well, even if she did, it would've been mutual pleasure, after all, isn't that what the rebellion strived for? She positioned herself on top of the Homeworld Gem, her legs folded underneath her on either side of Jasper's restrained body. She lunged forward, clutching her ivory hair and dragging her up with it, issuing a small, pained grunt from the Gem. Pearl quickly tore the blindfolds off, tossing them elsewhere. The gems brilliant golden eyes blossomed, meeting Pearl's relentless, ireful gaze. Pearl lashed out at Jasper, her lips assaulting hers, her tongue invading and aggressively interlocking with Jasper's. For once, she felt actual, wholesome fear…terror, horror induced from a lowly servant? A person who's only purpose is housework and fucking?

Jasper felt as if it would be dutiful to resist, that she'd reclaim some sort of authority or respect over Pearl if she attacked, but it felt…oddly right. This is what Pearls are for, right? So why _wouldn't_ it feel right? Natural? Correct? If anything, not enjoying it would be quite a strange reaction…look at her, she's nearly flawless. She was subservient, lithe, her face was awe-inducing, what was there about her that _is_ unlikeable?

 _Maybe the fact that she's_ raping _you right now?_

 _Maybe? Maybe…_

Pearl separated from Jasper, the orange gem's face now completely flushed and astonished, a bridge of saliva connecting the two.

"See? I _knew_ you'd fuckin' like it…"

Pearl's hands darted towards Jasper's panties, meticulously sliding them down in the same precise manner she did with her shirt. Jasper barely felt like keeping her eyes off of Pearl this time…she felt as if she overcame the frightening situation, but at the same time, logic creeped up from the back of her mind, reminding her that this is _wrong_ , that she's a high-class gem, that she shouldn't be as mentally and physically malleable as she was. _She_ should be the one man-handling Pearl, not the other way around, not the one as common and as valuable as dirt.

But Jasper didn't resist.

She let it happen.

Her undergarments slid off the rest of the way, smoothly residing and stretched around both of her knees. Pearl laid her eyes on Jasper's pussy. She again felt her face flush at Pearl marveling at her.

"P-please, hurry up." She murmured, her legs crossing from the exposure. Pearl's eyes shot towards Jasper's face, a stoic expression being the ruling emotion on display. Jasper silenced herself, realizing she was taking her torment rather seriously at the moment.

Pearl lowered her face towards the other's pelvis, and her tongue swiftly licked her, but only once. That singular gesture sent excellent chills flowing through her body, quaking and quivering as the pleasure shot through her. Her head lolled back, jaw slackened. Pearl heard Jasper mutter incoherently, either a negative response, or a very, very positive one. Judging from her expression and tenses, it was most likely the latter. She again returned to eating out Jasper, and her tongue again slammed into her, bombarding her opening with a swirling, tornado-like motion. Her reaction was amusing, but at the same time adorable, arching back again, groaning and murmuring to herself as more spikes of pleasure assaulted her. She stiffened from the absolute delight, buckling and squirming with fervor underneath the dominating gem.

She felt a build-up, a pressure accumulating deep inside of her, conquering her lower-half as her legs convulsed and tensed. She was on the edge, that glorious, fantastic edge, and she could tip over any second, her master being the determining force. No, not master…just, friend, maybe? She'd _kind of_ redeemed herself, not bothering anyone, but would that automatically entitle them as companions? She ignored the voices in her head, her mind ruled too heavily by the expected release, and then a heavenly relaxation to conquer her, but she felt nothing of it. She pulled her head up, dizzy and blushing. Pearl arose, still straddling Jasper. She shot Jasper a kind yet imposing, menacing smile. The tangerine gem had barely noticed it before it struck her, Pearl, with two straightened fingers lingering around Jasper's entrance.

It was like a _fucking lightning strike_.

All at once, the joyous sensations returned, the chills and rapid tensing all blending into one, mighty feeling smashing into her as Pearl thrusted her two slim fingers inside of her. It felt incredible, giving Pearl's expert tongue a run for its money. Pearl watched intently, Jasper thrashing wildly with desire and passion, indiscernible pleas for more escaping her. Pearl laughed, and pulled out her fingers, thrusting them inside again, developing a rhythmic pace with each slam inside of her. Jasper had _never_ felt such compassion before, such a yearn for lust had never haunted her. Sure, she'd fingered herself once or twice, but _damn_ was it different with someone else's fingers planted inside her. And then, holy _shit_ , and then, that's when Pearl gave her what she fucking wanted. She leaned over again, gently lapping at her clitoris. Her glee felt as if it was about to topple over, like she was about to crumble beneath the power of another being.

Thousands of bolts of pleasure rocketed up and down her spine, as she jerked and flailed about, she came with the force of the cosmos exploding, Pearl slamming her fingers into her one last time, finally earning her a pleasurable, upfront witness of the mighty Homeworld Gem orgasm viciously. Her movements continued for what felt like hours, the sudden eruption of happiness, passion, satisfaction and love all combining forces of her _placitum crepitus_.

"Pearl? Pearl~! I need your help for a sec!" Steven's voice blared from behind the room's door. Both Jasper and Pearl shot an annoyed glance at the exit.

"Steven! What is it?" her tone shifted from a controlling, freaky feel to a motherly, soft voice.

"My pants are alive again!"

She couldn't help but laugh, the absurdity intruding the air of seriousness and love in the room. She returned her gaze to Jasper, warm and tender. She pulled the fulvous Gem to her lips again, sharing a final passionate kiss before sliding off of the table and striding towards the door. Before she left, she looked at Jasper.

"I'll come back later."

And she withdrew.

Jasper leaned up, the warmth of her orgasm still persisting in her body. She realized the binds around her ankles and wrists were no longer tied together. Pearl must've unfastened them during one of her orgasmic fits. She twisted around, lying on the top of the table, legs dangling down from the table as she placidly sat. She didn't try to break out. She didn't try to hurt anything. She simply waited for her to return. Her lover, Pearl.


End file.
